First Date
by c8linWAH
Summary: ONE SHOT - Eighteen years later. Robert's getting ready for his first big date, shame he has Alice to deal with!


**A funny one shot set years in the future.**

"Mum! It's only dinner"

Robert stood in the hall fixing his hair as his mum stood beside him giving him an earful. "You'll be back no later than 11. Have you got your phone?"

"Yes mum. Dad, please tell her!" he pleaded as his father appeared an amused expression on his face.

"Alice, leave him be" but Alice was doing no such thing.

"We don't even know this girl! ... What's her name again?"

"Eva" Robert supplied now adjusting his tie. He rolled his eyes as his mum continued with her rant.

"Who are her parents? I'm not happy about this!"

Charlotte appeared, hearing all the fuss. "MUM! Some of us are trying to sleep" Charlotte was 8 months pregnant. She was expecting twins so was huge and therefore exhausted. "You off, Robbie?"

"Yeah, I'm picking Eve up" He looked at his watch, "I better get a move on. Bye" He hugged his sister (or did his best, he could barely get his arms around her these days), kissed his mother's cheek though her expression was not one that looked pleased and nodded at his dad before grabbing his keys and dashing out.

Reluctantly Alice watched her 18 year old son drive off. Danny and Charlotte were sat at the table on the veranda, she joined them already anxious.

"Sweetheart, relax, he's a grown man" said Danny squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, well. He's still my baby."

"He is 18"

Charlotte burst out laughing, "That's rich. I seem to recall my first date at 18 dad!"

Alice laughed as she remembered. Danny's stubborn expression appeared. "Yeah well it's different with girls"

_"No! No way! Absolutely not!"_

_"Danny-"_

_"Alice no! She is not going out and especially not like that" Charlotte had walked into the kitchen, ready for her night. David was picking her up in 5 minutes and she'd spent the last three hours getting herself ready. Her dad wasn't happy._

_"DAD! What's wrong with this one?" She'd been forced to change twice as Danny had found something to complain about in both her previous outfits._

_"Well...it's...you'll break your neck in those shoes" She rolled her eyes. _

_Alice decided to rescue her daughter. "You look gorgeous, love. You'll knock him dead"_

_"Thanks mum" Danny looked furious._

_"What age is this David?" he asked_

_"nineteen" said Charlotte, her mum helped her with her necklace. _

_Danny's eyebrows looked like they were going to disappear into his hair, "NINETEEN! That's it."_

_"Dad, I'm nineteen in 2 months!"_

_"That's beside the point. I know what it's like to be a nineteen year old boy and-"_

_A car beeped outside. Charlotte squealed, "HE'S HERE! Oh my god, do I look OK? Right I'm going. Bye mum." Alice tried to fight the tears in her eyes as she kissed her daughter goodbye, "Mum for goodness sake!"_

_"I know, I know!" Alice laughed. Charlotte quickly kissed her dad's cheek. "Bye dad!"_

_"BACK FOR 11" He yelled after her. He was still staring after the car even when it had went out of sight. He was brought back into reality by Alice laughing._

_"What?"_

_"You're so cute, when you go all over protective."_

_He blushed, "Yeah. well one hair out of place and I'll be feeding him to the-"_

_"Danny." Alice said softly._

_He looked at her and they both laughed. He wrapped his arm round her as they sat in the living room. "What's his name again?"_

_"David"_

_"Hmmmmm. I don't like him."_

_"You don't know him!"_

_"I don't need to! Anyway it wont last."_

_"I dunno, she really likes him"_

_"She what?" said Danny sitting up. Alice groaned and before he could go off on another tangent grabbed his face and kissed him. She'd just have to distract him._

Charlotte smiled smugly as her Dad turned redder. "And here you are about to be a granddad... again" Rosie, Liv and Evan all had their own families. Danny grinned.

"OK, OK"

"Any way, David's working night shift so I'm off to bed. Night mum, night dad"

"Night Charlie"

Danny and Alice were left. "You know he's fine?"

Alice nodded and leaned her head on Danny's shoulder, "I know," she chuckled. "If he's anything like his dad, then I definitely don't have much to worry about."

"What do you mean by that?"

Alice was now full on giggling. "Danny I remember our first date"

"Oh no. Do we have to speak about that?"

_Danny stood in the kitchen. He was anxious and fidgeting._

"_Danny, chill. It's only Alice" Danny rolled his eyes at his stepson. However Evan was proved wrong as Alice appeared from the room. They're jaws dropped._

"_You know if the wind changes your faces will stay like that."_

"_You...I..."_

"_Thanks Danny" Alice rolled her eyes as he stood stuttering._

"_you look amazing Alice. Well see you later and have her home at a reasonable hour" Evan joked leaving them. Danny was still struggling to find his voice._

"_Shall we?" Alice asked. He nodded and offered his arm._

_Wow. His brain had melted. Alice looked stunning. He couldn't believe she was even interested in him. He was so nervous, he just wanted this to be perfect._

"Danny, it was a disaster."

"I know!"

_They arrived at the restaurant._

"_Trevanion." Danny said at the door. The server flicked through the book._

"_Sorry we don't seem to have you down."_

"_What! I booked it yesterday, table for two. 6 o'clock"_

"_Sorry no," the young boy replied, "If you'd like to wait we should have a table available in a few hours._

_Alice spoke up, "No thanks. Come on Danny, we'll go somewhere else."_

_Everywhere was full. Danny couldn't believe it. He had the most gorgeous woman on the planet by his side and he'd completely mucked it up._

"_Danny?"_

"_I'm sorry Alice. I wanted this to be perfect."_

_She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back towards the car. "It is perfect, you're here." He kissed her hair, "Why don't we grab a pizza and a couple of beers and share them at home. Everyone will be asleep now anyway apart from Dup but he'll be drunk or Fatani's"_

_Danny smiled, "Sounds good."_

_They sat on the veranda, they'd shared their pizza and now sat drinking the last of the beer. "Thanks for tonight Danny"_

"_Didn't exactly go to plan" he laughed nervously._

_She smiled at him and their eyes met. Danny leaned in just as Alice did. Their lips were just about to meet when Danny knocked his beer over spilling it all down Alice's dress. He froze and closed his eyes. Alice looked at his face and then at her dress. She shrugged and burst out laughing._

"_Night Danny" and she kissed him before heading off to bed._

"_Night Alice"_

Alice was laughing at Danny just like she had then. "You are so clumsy at times."

"I was going for the laughs obviously." He grinned.

"So you were, well let's hope your son is a bit smoother when it's comes to girls."

Danny laughed. "Of course he will he learnt from the best."

Alice raised her eyebrows at that comment, "Is that right?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes at him before once again leaning on him. "They're all growing up"

"I know, seems like only yesterday we were bringing Robert out here"

"Then you blinked"

"Yeah I'm going to have to stop that or before you know it all the grand-kids will be up and away too" He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Listen to us getting all old and nostalgic."

"Well I don't know about old, you definitely"

"Oi!"

"Sweetheart, you were going grey when I met you"

"There must be something in that."

"Cheeky" He laughed. "I still love you Mr Trevanion"

"I love you too, Mrs Trevanion"

"Even though I'm getting old." she asked jokingly.

"Only makes me love you more."

[x]

When Robert returned home, dead on 11, his mum was still up.

"How'd it go?"

"Terrible, where's dad?"

"Down at the hospital" Robert nodded. "Mum, I really like her and I've blown it."

"What did you do?"

He took a deep breath, "I knocked one of the candles over and set her bag on fire"

"Robbie!"

"It gets worse" Alice was shaking her head, "I tried to put it out and ended up throwing water over her."

Alice couldn't help laugh. "Was she mad?"

"Well, she wasn't thrilled but eventually we laughed about it."

Danny appeared up from the hospital, he looked at Alice laughing. "Talk to your dad, I'm off to bed. You better bring her to meet us" Robert nodded, glad his mum had relaxed about it all.

She was still laughing as she gave Danny a chaste kiss goodnight. "He is so your son."


End file.
